Many computing systems generate or receive data that may be desirable to store persistently. These computing systems often utilize a storage device, such as a hard disk drive (“HDD”), for data storage and retrieval. In some cases, a HDD can include a circular recording disk made from a magnetic material onto (and/or into) which data can be recorded as patterns of magnetic polarity. In other cases, a storage device can include integrated circuit solid-state memory assemblies onto (and/or into) which data can be recorded.
In various cases, storage devices may be file system storage devices (which manage data as a file hierarchy) or block storage devices (which manage data as blocks of a storage media). However, in other cases storage devices may be object storage devices where objects may be stored in an unstructured fashion in an object store and are accessed utilizing a unique identifier referred to as a “key,” abstracting interaction with objects in the object store from the physical storage media used to store the object store.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.